User talk:FallenShadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prime Dragon Test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:PopupImage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultraprime2 (Talk) 12:04, October 6, 2012 Possibly. We have to open up a voting with all the potential candidates. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben That's more than one question. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben You'll figure out the nominees once everyone else does. Now, stop fishing for information whore! :3 User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Users nominate themselves on the user rights request page and an admin either declines the application or says that it will be considered. If it's considered, then it will be added to the voting when the community voting happens. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Yes, you would. And yeah, I've heard about it as well. Nah, not interested. :P Almost every admin has a private wiki so if we to talk in private, we can. Thanks though. :D User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben *evil laugh* I'm not going to tell you. -___- Stop being such a pussy! Take a risk! :D User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Yes, it is. >_> User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Boo hoo. :P User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Everyone always blames me. (._. ) User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben The first would, the second wouldn't. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Umm.... Fallen.... I thought you were applying to become a Councilor? >_> User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben That is indeed true, but what if Yummy = Admin then Mega ≠ Admin which means that you ≠ Chat Moderator. And you've already applied in the past so your name was automatically in the drawing. You should've just told me what you were applying for. I could have saved you and me some trouble. :3 User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Meh, it's okay. It's you who's doing all the work anyhow. :D User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Yes, you do. You're a good user. :) User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben What chat symbol? User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. :3 How? User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Applications have ended for the Administrator and Councilor positions. The voting hasn't even started yet. And the possible chat mod position isn't open yet either. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Nope, not this time. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Yes, just not this month. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben It'll be up sometime tonight. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Thanks for the heads up! I'll go fix it now. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben There's no set date. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Nope, we seem to have quite a few voting for Yummy too. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Not really. He`s not a vandal. He`s just the world`worst edit. :/ I'll probably just tell him to stop editing period soon. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Lol, ok.... `User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Well....no. You really can't tell people how to chat. :/ User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben I could but I'm not. Sorry. I just think its important for guild leaders to handle their guilds. I only step in on rare occasions. :3 User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben He's inactive? Ah, then go ahead. Just leave him a mssg telling him.User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Ok. :D User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Fix Fix the user headers. Fast. Re: Admin I know I'm not Rai, but, just as a suggestion, wouldn't it be better to create a fix-up for the css yourself and give it to Rifat so he can put it in? He is a temporary admin at the moment over there and I'm not sure how the regular users there will feel about you getting adminship just like that, even if it's temporary. You seem to know your way around MediaWiki and I think you will manage to fix it yourself. One thing is that I think Rai would need to approve any fixes and if you made and displayed them before they were put in, he could give his thoughts on them and they could be changed up if need be. This is just my take on it though. Jewels There's no officially set format, but based on what Aldarinor used to do, I've got something around this: Mains like Natsu atm would be about 15,000 for the 2nd time. Lesser mains like Gajeel or Wendy would be 10-12k for the second time, depending on how much work needs to be done. Yes, the pages need a look-through first. Characters who appeared in only one arc are roughly 1-2k at best. More to the latter end if they were prominent. Characters who appeared a bit more often, like Hibiki, could reach around 5k or so, but he in particular has been done before so atm, he's not really eligible to be put on the board till more goes on with him. Check the archives to see if the page was done before or not. Based on that, just use your judgement to decide on how much to make it worth if you plan to put it back on the board. For a while, I've been conflicted about these inflated jewel amounts. Time and time again, I've contemplated redoing the system, but can't figure out what ought to be retained, removed entirely or just reworked. We may need to redo that stuff soon but for the time being, it's alright. Viewing What can you tell me about that MediaWiki script that makes a certain page visible to admins only? Yeah, sure. You made the old one too, after all.